Secretos del Pasado
by Little-Dream210
Summary: Cuando dos nuevas estudiantes llegan a Hogwarts, peligrosos secretos del pasado son revelados. ¿Por qué esa chica es tan fría? ¿Por qué la otra se parece tanto a James Potter?   Antes: "Una extraña profecía"  James/Lily Sirius/Amy Remus/Alice


¡Konnichiwa, Lectores!

Heme aquí con una nueva versión de "Una extraña profecía". Después de que mi Fic fue subido al foro "Malos fics y sus autores" (que mencionaron los errores con los que contaba mi fic) y de pensarlo por un **buen **rato, decidí reescribir toda la historia. Gracias a Sarhaliane por haberlo subido al foro.

Seguí su consejo y me conseguí una Beta INCREÍBLE (Disculpen por gritar). Mi eterno agradecimiento Black-Ice -San. Me abriste los ojos a mis errores haciendo el capítulo mucho mejor.

Y por supuesto, no olvidare a la persona que hizo este fic posible: Mí amada mejor amiga: Ami. Esta historia fue creada por y para su cumpleaños como regalo especial. Sin ella, mi inspiración estaría en un hoyo. Además, algunos aspectos de mi personaje "Amy" (que no aparecerá hasta el siguiente capítulo) fueron basados en ella.

Ahora, dejaré de molestarlos para que puedan leer tranquilamente. ¡Sayonara!

Atte. Berna-Evans-Potter

P.D. Nada de esto me pertenece, todo fue creado por JK Rowling (Excepto los personajes de Amy Parker y Alice Potter)

—

_**1.- Prólogo**_

El sol se elevaba por el horizonte, iluminando los enormes terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; la calma reinaba y solo se escuchaban los alegres trinos de los pájaros en los árboles. De pronto, el ruido de un despertador rompió ese silencio.

Era el primer día de clases en el colegio y, en ese momento, los alumnos más madrugadores se levantaban con el ánimo en alto dispuestos a iniciar bien el día.

Una de ellos era Lily Evans que, como muchos de sus compañeros, estaba a punto de cursar el séptimo año en el colegio; ella era una chica de estatura mediana con una buena figura, el cabello largo, ondulado y de un hermoso tono pelirrojo. Asimismo, tenía unos impresionantes orbes color esmeralda, que cautivaban bastantes corazones. El día anterior había sido nombrada premio anual, por lo que es fácil suponer que era una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, y, dando un largo bostezo, se levantó de la cama con dirección al baño, donde tenía pensado darse una buena ducha antes de bajar a desayunar al gran comedor.

Una de las cosas que a Lily le habían decepcionado de la torre de los premios anuales, era el hecho de que tenía que seguir compartiendo el baño, tal y como en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Eso sin tomar en cuenta el otro _mínimo_ detalle: Su compañero premio anual, James Potter.

James era un chico muy bien parecido; su cabello era negro azabache e imposible de controlar; su cuerpo, bien formado gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch constantes era algo que muchos chicos envidiaban; sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono chocolate y cubiertos por unas gafas redondas, ya que la miopía era un problema que había heredado de su padre. Era un Casanova nato. Se rumoraba que había salido con un cuarto o más de las chicas del colegio. A pesar de eso, desde principios de quinto, Potter pregonaba estar totalmente enamorado de la pelirroja de ojos verdes, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos e invitándola a salir cuantas veces podía, de las maneras más variadas aunque siempre era rechazado por la chica.

Para la pelirroja, el simple hecho de considerar que a Potter lo habían convertido en premio anual era algo imposible de creer; no podía negar el hecho de que el último año había mejorado un poco. Aunque seguía haciendo un par de bromas a la semana y su pasión por el Quidditch no había cambiado, se le veía más serio en clases, y había subido sus notas. Asimismo, ya no atacaba a Snape a menos que este lo atacara primero, algo que, para sorpresa de la chica, era muy seguido. Además de todo, no la había invitado a salir ni una sola vez desde mediados del curso pasado, lo que la tenía sorprendida y alegre_,_ aunque debía aceptar que extrañaba un poco las invitaciones del chico, después detodo se habían vuelto una costumbre.

Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, terminó de sacar su uniforme y la ropa que se pondría ese día de su baúl y se dirigió a su destino, el baño.

Bajó las escaleras aún un poco adormilada y, al abrir un poco la puerta, se sorprendió al notar que salía un poco de vapor. _"Potter debió madrugar por una vez en su vida"_ Pensó. Abrió la puerta por completo y dejó su ropa limpia encima de una pequeña mesa de madera ubicada al lado de la regadera; estaba a punto de comenzar a desvestirse, cuando notó un pequeño bulto rojo tirado cerca de la puerta.

Se acercó con curiosidad, y se dio cuenta que era una camisa arrugada. Hizo un pequeña mueca, tratando de decidir si recogerla o no. Al final, chasqueó la lengua y se agachó para recogerla. Inmediatamente notó que era una de las camisas de Potter, que debió olvidar al salir de la ducha.

Rodando los ojos, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto del chico, decidida a pedirle que tuviera más cuidado de donde dejaba sus cosas, después de todo, compartían torre y ella no quería estar recogiendo sus cosas por ahí, como si fuera su niñera.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, con un gesto de seriedad en la cara. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa. James estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con una guitarra en el regazo y tocando una canción que Lily nunca había escuchado. Se acercó con curiosidad, intentado escuchar mejor la melodía. De pronto, James levanto la mirada y la pelirroja recuperó como pudo la compostura, le dio la camisa y le dijo seria:

—Potter, esta torre es de ambos, por lo que te pido que tengas más cuidado de donde dejas tus cosas para evitar conflictos en el futuro.

—Lo siento mucho Li…—Haciendo una pausa, bajó un poco la cabeza y continuó—Evans, no volverá a pasar.

Al oír aquello, la muchacha de ojos verdes se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto con dirección al baño, aún sorprendida de que Potter la hubiera llamado "Evans". Aunque sus invitaciones habían parado, nunca había dejado de decirle "Lily" o "Pelirroja".

Encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó lo que se suponía debería haber hecho hace veinte minutos: darse una ducha.

Después del desayuno, la chica se dirigió a su primera clase de ese día, Transformaciones. Llegó al aula sin ningún inconveniente, se sentó en la segunda fila y sacó todo lo necesario para la clase. En ese momento, entró la profesora McGonagall, y comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien alumnos, esta clase la dedicaremos a repasar algunas de las lecciones más importantes del curso pasado y…— La profesora guardó silencio al notar le llegada de un estudiante de pelo castaño que parecía ser del tercer curso.

—Disculpe, profesora— Dijo el niño, algo sofocado por la carrera— El profesor Dumbledore requiere la presencia de Lily Evans en su oficina.

De acuerdo Señorita Evans, puede salir.

La ojiverde recogió sus cosas y se levantó algo sorprendida por el aviso, ya que no tenía idea de la razón por la que el profesor la necesitaba.

Al salir, le dio las gracias al chico. Este asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, mientras Lily tomaba el rumbo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

Al llegar, susurró la contraseña enfrente de la gárgola y subió a las escaleras móviles, sin la menor idea de lo que se iba a encontrar arriba.


End file.
